


Unseen Dangers

by in_quil_sitive



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Babies on a Mission, Kotlc Fic, Kotlc Prompt, Mild Swearing, Other, keeper of the lost cities - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_quil_sitive/pseuds/in_quil_sitive
Summary: Based on this prompt:[Biana vanishes]“I can kill hard if I want”Also I've never used Ao3 before so I don't know what the formatting will look like, sorry :/(also it's almost midnight :P)
Kudos: 5





	Unseen Dangers

**Author's Note:**

> Tw: Mild Swearing, brief mention of weapons

Sophie grimaced as a droplet of rusting water splashed onto her forehead. She shook her head slightly, reaching up to wipe it off.

The ceiling of the decrepit cavern had disappeared along with the vast majority of sunlight quite some time ago, and the snarls of twining pipes and molding wires weaving in and out of the soft earth appeared to be infinite in both directions, dragging themselves towards the surface above and sinking its talons into the hell below.  
“I can’t be the only one who doesn’t like this,” Marella grumbled, scrunching up her nose as her foot sunk into a wet patch in the ground, making an unpleasant squelch as she pulled it out. 

Just a few days ago Dex had accidentally stumbled across records of an archaic database full of partially destroyed documents and information all centered around various human experimentation along other topics that made Sophie’s stomach churn. 

But what had really caught their attention was a particular gem on stellarlune and its lasting effects. 

Keefe had woken just a few weeks ago--in fact he was just a few feet to her left, quietly arguing with Tam about whether or not the color red actually existed. Nothing noticeable had happened to him yet, but almost everyone was convinced that something had to have changed. 

Scratch that, it was everyone. 

The information had apparently once been completely online, but due to interference and intentional damage, Dex couldn't access the information. But the backup records were likely still intact as whoever had destroyed the originals didn't expect anyone to be smart enough to find the slight trace left behind. Dex’s brain amazed her sometimes, although she never vocalized the thought. Unfortunately, every small step forward came with a catch. 

This catch: the records were sequestered at some old hideout deep within the earth and surrounded by uneven terrain and a collapsing cavern. Fun. 

So they had assembled a team. Her--as always it seemed, Biana to act as lookout and scout, Marella to act as defense, Tam functioning as cover, Grizel and Bo both serving as muscle and brute force, and Keefe because he had insisted this mission was about him and therefore he should rightfully go.

He technically wasn’t wrong.

Biana said, “At least it isn’t the worst place we’ve ever been, although it certainly is up there.” It took Sophie a moment to realize she was replying to Marella’s aforementioned remark. 

“Could do with less shit all over the place,” Tam countered, wrinkling his nose in disgust as a small pipe made itself known and he nearly lost his footing. 

Keefe cracked a smile at that. “Careful Bangs Boy,” he teased, sauntering forward only to trip himself, sprawling in the mud with a grunt. 

Tam didn’t deign to comment, instead walking past Keefe’s prone form before freezing in place, a wreath of shadows descending over the group. 

Behind her, both the bodyguards had withdrawn their weapons, and a small guttural growl was coming from Bo before he seemed to realize stealth would be preferable in this situation. 

“What’s going on,” Sophie whispered, one hand reaching for the throwing stars sewn into the back of her tunic, adrenaline beginning to flood her system. She absolutely loved it when her friends dramatically responded to things she couldn’t sense.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Keefe begin to slowly rise from the flow, reaching for his own weapons. Biana was gone, which ironically was a good thing because it meant she was safer than the rest of them. 

It was Grizel who spoke, “There are unfamiliar scents ahead, but we’re too far away to get a good reading on them.” 

“One of my shadows sensed something moving up ahead,” Tam added. “I thought this place was supposed to be abandoned.” There were shadows undulating under and against the skin of his arms, tendrils reaching out as if to strangle whoever startled him first. 

Keefe started to speak--likely to say something self-sacrificial that would lead to a useless argument and nothing being done until their hand was forced--but someone else spoke before he had the chance. 

“I’m going ahead.” Biana’s crystalline voice came from ahead, the hallways of the cavern narrowed and seemed more man-made and intentional. You could make out a doorway, and just beyond it, a corner. So if Biana did go, they wouldn’t even be able to see her. Well, she was invisible. But if she was hurt she would likely materialize and then they’d be able to see her and come to her aid.

“That’s too dangerous.” She wasn’t sure who had said it, but it was likely more than one of them. 

Keefe was the only one who gave an explanation though, “We don’t know what’s in there,” he rationalized, looking like he was about to charge into the doorway at any minute, “Or who could be in there. What if you have to attack somebody? Someone else should go, or at least join you.” 

Sophie was about to add on when Biana appeared in the center of the group, arms crossed and eyebrow raised. “Let me guess, that someone is you, because this is ‘about you’ and your legacy. And don’t you dare talk down to me like that. This is why I am here. This is what I’m good at. And I am just as capable of taking someone on as the rest of you.”

She vanished. 

“I can kill hard if I want.”


End file.
